Help me to Move on
by kittynyanya
Summary: "Hey are you ok do you need any help?" as i looked into the eyes of the person that i could tell wanted to help me the best he could i gave him the only answer i could that would allow him to understand "i apreciate the offer but first answer me this is there any way you can help someone whos already dead?"


**Help Me To Move On**

My Death Wait WHAT!

All I could see was red. The color was everywhere it covered the road and the stretcher that I had been placed on by the medics. The color now stained there hand after touching me. For I was covered in the color covered in blood, my blood. Blood that was now flowing quickly from the wounds I had attained from the accident.

Help had arrived only minutes after I had been hit by the car but my vision was fading and I couldn't tell what was happening around me. I hadn't said a word to any of the doctors that were helping me I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out they probably never would again.

In the moments that I understood what was happening I was scared. But that only happened three times.

The first when I had been hit. The driver had been drunk and I hadn't seen him coming on my walk back home from the store until it was too late and he had hit me.

The second help had arrived and they lifted me on to a stretcher and told me it would all be fine and I would be ok but I knew that was all just a lie.

The third was the last, while I was in the hospital bed. I was laying there in the hospital bed bandaged and dying.

Yea I new I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it nothing. I stared at the ceiling the beeps on the heart monitor the only sound in the room aside from my fading breath. I heard a commotion in the hall but decided to ignore it until the door to my hospital room burst open and I saw my family run in the beeps on the heart monitor getting slower and slower as they all rushed to my bed side my mom was in hysterics and panicking my sister crying her little heart out my dad was holding my hand trying to comfort me "its going to be ok you have to promise to stay with us you got that Kimiki you have to promise me!" he said panic evident in his voice I looked at him with hazed eyes and whispered to him the only thing I could say

"…Sorry…"

The high and long note heard from the heart monitor confirmed my broken promise and I uttered my last words. Then I died never to speak again or so I thought.

* * *

_This feeling… What is it? it's soft, so soft and warm I could just stay like this forever... But I died how can I feel… how can I think… Were am I anyway? Maybe this is the after life… well only one way to find out._

I opened my eyes to be met with blinding light. I blinked then squinted letting my eyes slowly adjust before taking in my surroundings. I was on mist? No it was a cloud and the softest thing I've ever felt in my life or after life. The cloud was a pinkish orangish color it was very pretty and soothing to look at and I found myself falling asleep just by staring at it. I snapped out of it and stood up. There seemed to be nothing but a vast amount of clouds surrounding me and no one else around but me. That's when it hit me I was alone. No I wasn't just alone I was dead. My friends, family I would never see them again and that realization washed over me like a wave. Suddenly I fell to my knees and started to cry as the clouds around me began to darken like they were controlled by my emotions. Soon it started to rain; only a drizzle at first but then it started to pour. I looked up to the sky letting rain and tears run down my face. I don't know how long I sat there and cried but when I finally calmed down my eyes were puffy and red from all the crying and my hair was drenched from all the rain. My clothes were also wet and I noticed I wasn't wearing the clothes I had been when I died like I thought I would be. Instead I was now wearing a simple white spaghetti strap dress that went down to about my knees and a plain white pair of flats. I also noticed the white head band keeping my short wavy brown locks in place and not in my face. I slowly stood up and sniffed as I rubbed my already red eyes and looked around. I let out a sigh as I still saw nothing but clouds. If I was going to have a chance of finding anything other than cloud I would have to start walking just great. Wow even when im dead im still to lazy to walk. A small chuckle escapes my lips as my eyes stare to wonder my surroundings once more. There had to be something around here other than me. I keep on turning to get a better view of everything around me when I finally spotted something in the distance but it was to far away for me to make out what it was. Exited I started to run in its direction hopping that it wasn't just my mind playing tricks on me.

Soon I had been walking for what seemed like hours and still haven't gotten any closer to whatever the thing I saw was. To make things worse it was getting dark and becoming very hard to see so I just decided to call it a night and get some sleep. As my eyes started to drift shut I couldn't help but feel like the clouds beneath me where moving but it was probably just my imagination.

* * *

The dream I had that night was of the things I had left behind in my death my friends, family, pets, and other things that didn't matter as much I also saw a replay of my life on fast forward .I stared at my past as it flashed by and one thing seemed to draw my attention more toward the end as it was drawing closer to my time of death I saw a time were I was sitting in front of my computer and laughing. As I looked closer I noticed it was one of my favorite animes Hitman Reborn and found myself wishing to return to those times before the accident that was now playing like all the other memories as it came to a close and I began to wake up.

* * *

Apparently the feeling I had of the clouds beneath me moving wasn't my imagination at all because when I woke up I was in an entirely different place then when I fell asleep. Now you may be wondering how does one know there in some place different than before if there is only a vast amount of cloud surrounding you well the answer to that question is the fact that I was now staring at the four large gates that were closed and now in front of me. Now each of these gates where different and a few of them I knew where they led to. The first gate was gold and had a happy feeling surrounding it. Im guessing that's the gate way to heaven which was entirely different form the gate next to it. The second gate was as red as blood and bound by chains an even darker red and was surrounded by skulls. Just looking at it told me it was defiantly the gate way to hell. The next gate was silver and had a familiar feeling to it I decided to walk closer to it and upon looking through the opening saw the earth plane bellow so this must be the gate that would allow me to go back to earth. Well I guess that means that ghost are real well at least I now know were they come from. Now that I had seen the first three only two of them actually being able to open that brought me to the last gate. Now this gate was the strangest out of all of them it was a very dull silver color and it was locked by a rusted chain. Now this got me curious I went up to the bars of the gate to try and see what was behind it but couldn't. I picked up the lock on the chain and examined it. It was rusted to just like the chain and looked very weak. By now my curiosity was killing my and I couldn't wait any longer. With a quick yank I broke the lock and the chain was off but I however had made a big mistake. As the gate opened I found myself being pulled in I tried to escape but it was to late I was already being pulled down into a world I had only ever dreamed about and a place I would only recognize when I was to wake again.


End file.
